The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Mootum’, was discovered by James Bryan Berry in 2001 in Loxley, Ala. ‘Mootum’ was discovered as a naturally occurring sport mutation of the Azalea plant named ‘Conleo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,640. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, bloom size, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry's direction in Loxley, Ala. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.